


Mexican Blonde

by GleeDork1734



Series: Little Buddy [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, also thor watches britain's got talent bc why not?, everyone is happy, mild swearing, peter wants more spider babies, there is another spider friend, thor is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeDork1734/pseuds/GleeDork1734
Summary: Tony is not okay with the eight legged guests in his tower. Thor and Peter bond.





	Mexican Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I finally wrote another! Sorry it took awhile, schools started, so its been a bit hectic. Hope you like it! Sorry if some of it's crack-y I was listening to Dixie Biscuits by Tape Five while writing it
> 
> Edit 7/21/18: Fixed some grammar/spelling/wording

  
    It had been two weeks since Peter had brought the spider to the tower. Both he and Idae had gotten along splendidly, and now went pretty much everywhere together. Unfortunately, this meant the Avengers were almost always in proximity to a spider that was the size of Peter’s head. He insisted that Idae be treated as a part of the family, because, “He is _not_ just a _stupid_ _animal_ Tony!” and treating him like one would be insulting. Tony tried to put his foot down when Peter brought him to dinner, but Peter hit him with the puppy eyes and threatened to eat in his room if he didn’t agree. When Tony appealed to Pepper, she simply shook her head and told him to get over it. After everything that Pepper had experienced dating Tony and running Stark Industries, nothing bothered her anymore. So long as Peter was happy, she didn’t mind. Steve and Bruce didn’t really mind Idae, and Bruce would even occasionally ask Peter about him. Peter was, of course, delighted by this, and would light up while he talked about his eight-legged friend.

Clint and Natasha had stopped trying to kill it after the incident with one of Clint’s arrows. Idae had crawled off of Peter to go check one of his webs (he was hungry) and Clint had readied his bow to shoot when Peter knocked him to the side, causing him to miss. He had never seen Peter so angry before. He had started tearing up, and had angrily yelled at him for 10 minutes, before scooping up Idae, and running up to his room. He hadn’t come down for three days. He only agreed when Natasha and Clint both promised to leave Idae alone.

Thor was absolutely fascinated by the creature. Apparently his all-speak included spiders, so he, Peter, and Idae would frequently chat, though it was mostly Peter explaining things about humans to both Thor and Idae, the latter commenting that humans were weird, and then Thor exclaiming how cute Idae was and his intention to get a spider as well. That exclamation had nearly made Tony explode, and so Thor sadly promised not to bring home a stray spider(but Peter promised absolutely nothing- Thor looked absolutely devastated, and Idae had mentioned he was a little lonely).

 

* * *

 

  
    Okay, so maybe Peter was thinking about getting another spider. It wasn’t his fault, though! Thor had just looked _so sad_ when Tony had told him he couldn’t get one, and Idae could use another real spider to be around. He didn’t want to just go wandering around the city looking for spiders though, the Avengers would be suspicious. So, instead he had been looking online, and had found the perfect spider. _Aphonopelma_ _chalcodes_ , commonly known as the Mexican blond tarantula. He knew that when Thor had first come to earth, he’d been found in New Mexico. The hair was just a plus. He’d found a breeder who was willing to sell him a female for a decent price. In fact, that was who he was waiting for down in the lobby. He didn’t want Tony finding out and ruining the surprise. Since Thor didn’t technically have a birthday(or at least, didn’t celebrate one) he’d decided to give it to him on Thursday(Thor’s day) instead.

Luckily for Peter, the delivery guy was on time, and he decided to introduce himself to the soon-to-be-newest resident of the tower.

-Hello, my name’s Peter. What’s yours?-

-I don’t have a name. Should I?-

-Well, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I’m sure my friend would be willing to help you pick out a name-

-Why not you?-

-Because I’m giving you as a present to him- if that’s okay?-

-I don’t mind Peter. You’re an... odd spider y’know-

-So I’ve been told. We’re here- Oh no, Tony’s in the kitchen, he’ll flip if he sees you- Cling to my back and stay out of sight until I reach my hand out to you, okay?-

-OK. Why would Tony ‘flip’?-

-He doesn’t like spiders. I have another one, his name’s Idae, he’s a huntsman spider, and Tony hates him. Clint and Natasha too, I don’t know why, he’s got a great personality- anyway, they _barely_ let him stay. I don’t want to risk you getting kicked out too, oh no _he’s coming!_ -

Peter held onto his smile and tried not to panic. Now, he just needed to get to the elevator and he’d be fine. Without turning around or raising Tony’s suspicions.

“Hey, kiddo, glad to see you stopped bringing that monstrosity everywhere with you. I was just heading back down to the lab, want to come?”

“Uh, no, sorry, Tony, I-I’m busy, lotsa stuff to do, gotta go!” with that flawlessly eloquent exit, Peter sideways sprinted to the elevator and slammed the doors shut. “JARVIS, Thor’s floor please,” he requested bringing his breathing under control. Tony was most definitely suspicious now, but hopefully he would finish whatever project he was working on before he started investigating. He knew Thor would be on his floor watching Britain’s Got Talent. He absolutely loved the show, and watched it daily. The elevator pinged, and JARVIS spoke up, “Mr Stark will not be pleased about your newest addition, Peter.” Peter had finally gotten JARVIS to stop with all the ‘Master Parker’ business, and it was absolutely refreshing. “I know, JARVIS, but you didn’t see Thor’s face. He was so sad it was like we ran out of poptarts. Imagine how happy he’s going to look when he sees, er, well, his new friend!” Speaking of, Peter reached his hand behind his back, and felt the spider crawl on. -Ready?-

-Sure!-

Peter walked into the room, and was instantly spotted by Thor. “What brings you to my quarters, Young Peter? I was not expecting you.” Peter smiled, and in his most innocent voice, said, “Weeell, you remember how you said you would like a spider? And, well, I figured Idae could use a friend, and she wasn't at all expensive and… ” Peter brought the spider out in front of him, and Thor gasped. “She is beautiful!”

“She’s a mexican blonde tarantula, I figured you’d like it because of your history, and y’know,” Peter waved a hand at his hair, and blushed. “You can name her if you want, she’s cool with it.”

“I shall name you Sigfrid, for this is a marvelous victory, indeed!” Thor’s boomed, and he wore a large smile. Sigfrid had the spider equivalent of a smile on her face, and cuddled up to Thor(his large size meant he was very warm). -I love it!-

Peter smiled, and turned to go back to his room. He knew he’d probably have to deal with the team tomorrow, but it was worth it. Sigfrid and Thor were absolutely adorable, and he knew Thor had been struggling since Loki’s death. Besides, they were the Avengers. One more spider wouldn’t hurt, would it?

 

* * *

 

The Next Morning…

    Tony sleepily made his way to the kitchen. He needed coffee, ASAP. Then he needed to figure out what Peter was hiding. Pausing at the doorway, his eyes widened. “ **WHAT** **THE** _**FUCK**_ , **PETER**!?!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, it got a bit sad at the end, and that was not planned. Oops. You should Google the Mexican blonde tarantula, its pretty cute for a spider. I totally imagined Tony in a bathrobe and rubbing his eyes at the end. Sigfrid does mean marvelous victory in old Norse, according to baby names dot net. For the next one shot I thought I might have Peter find actual spider babies. What do you think?(wow this note has zero structure whoops)


End file.
